criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Settling the Score
Settling the Score is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the twenty-eighth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fourth case in the Materialism Metropolis district of Evergrace. Plot After the team were informed by Bernadette Monaco that a head had been found rolling away from the bank vault, Chief Wakefield assigned Katelyn and the player to investigate the bank, soon finding a head in the hallway leading to the bank vault and finding the headless corpse of bank teller Bianca Townley next to a scanner. Jason and Seamus (the latter due to Camilla's absence) then confirmed that someone rigged the bank scanner (that was recently installed with a blade to harm intruders) so the scanner would kill whoever put in the code. As Bianca was short enough, the blade impaled and sliced her head off. They then suspected Bernadette in the murder before Bernadette passed them an emergency passcode to investigate the vault, where they found clues to suspect the Monaco family matriarch Eli Monaco and bank clerk Charles Huntington. Soon after, Seamus told the detectives that he recognized the creator of the bank scanner walking into the bank just now. They then headed to Bernadette's office where they found the bank owner talking to the inventor of the bank scanner, Trevor Haines, who denied the accusations against him for rigging the scanner with a blade, saying he never put the blade in the scanner. Regardless, they suspected Trevor in the murder before suspecting reformed thief Anne-Marie Bilodeau in the murder. They also discovered that Bernadette was going to fire Bianca before she leaked bank secrets to the press and that Eli had been friends with Bianca's mother. Soon after, they learned that Anne-Marie was in trouble as Bernadette blamed her of robbing the bank. They then hurried back to the crime scene to calm down Bernadette and Anne-Marie before finding out that Anne-Marie had been friends with Bianca before she was caught for murder. In the end, the killer would turn out to be Trevor Haines. When Katelyn and the player confronted the scanner inventor, Trevor denied the accusations until Katelyn demanded him to answer why he would rig one of his own scanners to kill Bianca, and he then snapped, confessing to the murder. He then explained that the victim was greedy and that he discovered that the victim was replicating his scanner and improving it so she could crush his sales and income to pieces. He then laughed as he confessed how he got his revenge by going to the bank, telling Bernadette that he needed to recode the scanner, and he then inserted the blade into the scanner. He then left the blade concealed in the scanner, ready for when Bianca put in her bank code, killing her as the blade severed her head off. Katelyn and the player then sent him to trial where Judge Dosett gave Trevor forty years in prison for the premeditated crime. Soon after, Anne-Marie told them that she had discovered something troubling. Anne-Marie then told them that while she was in the bank lobby, she overheard Bernadette talking to someone, telling them that someone didn't need to know. Suspicious by this, Katelyn and the player headed to Bernadette's office where they found an old photo of a boy and a girl. They then sent the photo to Skylar, who revealed that the two people in the photo was Hunter and Bernadette. As they assumed Bernadette would likely not want to tell them, they then went to see Hunter, who confessed that Bernadette was his younger sister. He then explained that before she married, she was Bernadette Alvaros, his sister and Camilla's aunt. Disbelieving, Katelyn and the player then talked to Eli about the marriage and she confessed that it was true and that when her son Jay fell in love with Bernadette, he wanted to marry her. She then told them that it was no need to continue hiding it. Meanwhile, Felix and the player headed to investigate the bank, only to find it empty, the money gone. They then investigated and found a coded message in one of the bank's drawers, prompting the duo to send the coded message to Skylar for analysis. The archivist then revealed that the coded message was actually a code for the vault scanner. They then confronted Trevor, who confessed that someone paid him to give them the code. He then laughed as he told them that the bank deserved it for ruining his life. They then returned to the bank and inspected the hallway, soon finding some broken pieces that they restored to reveal a Monaco family brooch. Realizing that the thief could've been in the Monaco family, they informed Bernadette, who denied the accusations and told them that she can deal with her own family matters without any police involvement. They then left Bernadette's office and returned to the station. They then talked to Hunter about the Monaco family's possible involvement in the family, and he agreed to go in and pretend to be a supportive brother in law while finding out more clues on the Monaco family. Chief Wakefield approved the idea and ordered Felix and the player to wait for Hunter to find out anything on the Monaco family, as he headed to their mansion. Summary Victim *'Bianca Townley' (found with her head decapacitated outside the vault) Murder Weapon *'Automated Blade Rigged Scanner' Killer *'Trevor Haines' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect uses breath spray Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect uses breath spray Appearance * The suspect has a hat Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect uses breath spray Appearance * The suspect has a hat Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect uses breath spray Appearance * The suspect has a hat Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect eats chili dogs *The suspect uses breath spray Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer eats chili dogs. *The killer uses breath spray. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *New Lab Sample: Victim's Head; New Crime Scene: Vault Hallway. *Investigate Vault Hallway. (Clues: Victim's Headless Body, Bloody Scanner; New Suspect: Bernadette Monaco) *Question Bernadette about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Inside the Vault) *Investigate Inside the Vault. (Clues: Vault Drawer, Torn Pieces) *Examine Vault Drawer. (Result: Cameo Broach Found) *Examine Cameo Broach. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Eli Monaco) *Question Eli Monaco about the murder outside her vault. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Bank ID Card; New Suspect: Charles Huntington) *Question Charles about the murder that had occurred. *Examine Bloody Scanner. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili dogs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Automated Blade Rigged Scanner; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Trevor Haines about the murder. (Attribute: Trevor knows mechanics and eats chili dogs; New Crime Scene: Bernadette's Office) *Investigate Bernadette's Office. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Expensive Necklace) *Examine Expensive Necklace. (Result: Necklace Identified; New Suspect: Anne-Marie Bilodeau) *Question Anne-Marie Bilodeau about the murder. (Attribute: Anne-Marie knows mechanics) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Removal Form) *Analyze Removal Form. (09:00:00) *Question Bernadette about firing Bianca. (Attribute: Bernadette knows mechanics, eats chili dogs; New Crime Scene: Hallway Steps) *Investigate Hallway Steps. (Clues: Faded Photo, Bianca's Ascot) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Analyze Photo. (09:00:00) *Ask Eli Monaco about the old photo. (Attribute: Eli knows mechanics) *Examine Bianca's Ascot. (Result: Purple Liquid) *Examine Purple Liquid. (Result: Breath Spray; Attribute: The killer uses breath spray, Bernadette uses breath spray) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Attribute: Eli uses breath spray. *Question Anne-Marie about her former friendship with Bianca. (Attribute: Anne-Marie uses breath spray and eats chili dogs; New Crime Scene: Office Desk) *Investigate Office Desk. (Clues: Open Drawer, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Break Up Photo) *Ask Charles about his former romance with Bianca. (Attribute: Charles knows mechanics, uses breath spray and eats chili dogs) *Examine Open Drawer. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Analyze Engagement Ring. (09:00:00) *Ask Trevor about engaging to the victim. (Attribute: Trevor uses breath spray) *Investigate Vault Drawers. (Clues: Vault Drawer, Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Blade Handle) *Analyze Blade Handle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a hat) *Examine Vault Drawer. (Result: Victim's Key Card) *Analyze Victim's Key Card. (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Got Hell to Pay (4/6). (No stars) Got Hell to Pay (4/6) *Ask Anne Marie what was wrong. *Investigate Bernadette's Office. (Clue: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Analyze Old Photo. (03:00:00) *Ask Hunter about his relationship with Bernadette. *Ask Eli if it was true. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Inside the Vault. (Clue: Ransacked Drawer) *Examine Ransacked Drawer. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (09:00:00) *Question Trevor about giving the thief the code. (Reward: Greedy Face) *Investigate Vault Hallway. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Monaco Brooch Restored) *Ask Bernadette if the thief could be in her family. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Hunter about the Monaco family. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Materialism Metropolis